


Little Deaths in Musical Beds

by kueble



Series: You're My Human Holiday [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam helps Louis cross something off his list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Deaths in Musical Beds

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...now this is a series. I apparently have no shame left. Thewrongshoes is a wonderful wonderful human being and a fabulous beta and Brit-picker. Also, I suck at summaries. Apologies!

When Liam wakes up, there’s a sad lack of anyone cuddled against him. He knows his alarm hasn’t gone off yet, so there is absolutely no reason why Louis of all people should be up. He rolls over and blinks, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dimly lit hotel room. The first thing he spots is Louis crouched over, trying to shove the knickers Liam wore last night into the back pocket of his jeans.

“Are you,” Liam starts, laughing when Louis startles and drops his jeans back on the floor, “Are you stealing my knickers?” He rubs a palm over his face and takes a deep breath at how freaking ridiculous his life has become lately.

“Erm...no?” Louis says. And because he is completely shameless, he just shrugs and bounces back to bed, rolling Liam onto his back and climbing on top of him. “Would you believe I was going to sell them on ebay?”

“Try again, you knicker snatcher, you,” Liam says, laughing softly. Louis scrunches up his face, and it makes LIam want to kiss him, so he does, morning breath be damned.

“I’m collecting trophies? Little mementos like a serial killer does? Yes...that’s it. I’m a serial sexist,” Louis tells him in all sincerity.

“Lou,” Liam says with a smile, “You cannot collect my dirty knickers like trophies. They’re _used_. They need to be laundered!”

“Just when I thought you were getting scandalous, you can’t stop thinking about doing the washing,” Louis says, sighing dramatically. He leans down and brushes his lips against Liam’s, though, so Liam figures they’ll be fine. They kiss lazily for a few minutes, all slow hands and heavy sighs. Liam grins into the kiss every time he drags his nails down Louis’ back and he shivers against him.

Liam really is the luckiest person in the world sometimes.

“Oh! I’ve got it,” Louis says, breaking the kiss and shooting a mad grin down at Liam. “I was going to take them and hide them in my pillowcase on the bus. That way the other boys will be terrified to go into my bunk and we could absolutely have sex in there.” He looks so proud that it’s both insane and endearing at the same time. 

“I’m fairly certain they would avoid your bunk if we were having sex in there, anyway,” Liam helpfully points out. What he doesn’t expect is for Louis’ smile to get even brighter.

“Brilliant! You’re a genius. That’s why I’m dating you, for your brain,” Louis tells him. He taps a finger on the side of Liam’s head and snickers. “We should definitely have sex on the bus.”

“I didn’t say!” Liam starts, but Louis cuts him off, pressing his fingers to his lips.

“The best ideas are often left unspoken,” he says is an eerie voice. Then he winks down at him, so Liam retaliates by biting his finger.

“We can’t have sex on the bus. It’s just not proper,” Liam says adamantly. Louis looks like he’s about to argue, which means Liam will most likely get talked into it, but then his alarm goes off and they both turn to glare at it.

“We’ll talk about this later. Save time and share a shower?” Louis asks, batting his eyelashes like an idiot. Liam sighs and reaches over to shut off the alarm. He shoves Louis off of his lap, and laughs at the indignant squeak he lets out.

“You know that always takes longer...but I’ve set the alarm early today,” Liam says, wiggling his eyebrows. He crawls out of bed and holds out a hand, pulling Louis up to his feet. They laugh the whole way into the bathroom, and it takes _extra_ long that morning, but Liam really can’t bring himself to care about being slightly late. 

Louis Tomlinson is clearly the worst influence in the world.

 

\--

 

The bus rolls through somewhere in middle America, and everyone is going mad with being stuck inside for so long. Liam is rechecking the contents of his duffle bag with his packing list, which is apparently something the other boys will never stop giving him grief over. He grumbles to himself and secretly hopes they all lose half of every pair of socks they own. The rest of the band is in the lounge, probably watching Friends reruns for the thousandth time.

“What’s this then?” he hears Niall ask loudly. 

“Nothing! It’s mine. It’s personal! Give it back!” Louis shouts loudly, and Liam can picture him climbing all over Niall in an effort to get whatever it is back. Sadly, his words are pretty much an open invitation for Niall to not give up whatever he’s just stolen.

“Holy Christ!” Niall squeaks with a giggle. “Places to have sex-” he sounds like he’s been cut off with a hand over his mouth, and Liam decides it’s time to go take care of the children. They get out of control without supervision. He smiles to himself and rushes to the lounge.

He gets there in time to see Harry sit on top of Louis, who looks like he’s trying to strangle Niall. Zayn plucks the piece of paper from Niall’s hands and grins down at it.

“Leave him alone, lads,” Liam says half-heartedly. He has to _pretend_ like he doesn’t actually want to know what’s on the list, doesn’t he? Everyone expects that by now.

“But aren’t you interested in all the spots our dear Louis wants to have sexual relations with you?” Zayn asks with a smirk. “Seems his bunk is at the top of the list. It’s been starred and everything.”

“Harry marked it up when we were drunk,” Louis says, untangling himself from under Harry. He falls to the floor and grins up at Zayn. “Plus, Liam definitely said we could have sex in my bunk. Watch yourselves.” He wiggles his eyebrows in a completely ridiculous manner and Liam tries to ignore it, but he can feel his cheeks heating up.

“I did not,” Liam says, even though yeah, he maybe kind of did.

“What are your thoughts on Buckingham Palace?” Zayn asks, snorting as he hands the piece of paper back to Louis. Louis stuffs it in his back pocket and tries to glare at everyone at the same time. He ends up looking mostly cross-eyed, and Liam must be really gone on him, because it’s slightly adorable.

“We can’t have sex at the palace!” Liam squeals, horrified. Louis just shrugs and looks like he’s trying to figure out how to change Liam’s mind.

“It could happen,” Louis tells him.

“To be fair,” Harry butts in, “I’m fairly certain one of the options was outer space. That seems a bit unlikely as well.”

“One, we’re not going to just get invited over by the Queen for tea and biscuits. Two, if we did, we couldn’t just excuse ourselves and pop in the loo for a quick one off,” Liam says with a sigh. Seriously, his boyfriend is an idiot. His brain locks up at his choice of words, and he misses the next few moments of the conversation. _Boyfriend_. It’s kind of a weird term, isn’t it? Very off-putting. Very real.

“How about it?” Louis asks, smirking up at him. The rest of the guys are snickering, and Liam wishes he hadn’t just spaced out like an idiot.

“Uh, yeah? Sounds good,” he says quickly. Everyone fucking _howls_ at that, and Louis almost trips over himself getting to his feet.

“You said it. No take-backs!” he spits out, laughing as he drapes himself over Liam and starts dragging him towards the bunks. 

“And don’t you be getting any spunk on my blanket!” Harry shouts after them, sliding the door to the lounge shut. Liam startles, turning to Louis with a panicked expression on his face.

“What did I just agree to?” he asks, already mostly knowing what it is.

“Just a bit of late night bunk sex,” Louis tells him in a stage whisper. “I know I’m irresistible, but you shouldn’t space out like that.”

“You’re incorrigible, more like it,” Liam says, sighing as he’s shoved into Louis’ bunk. “We can’t actually have sex while they’re all out there listening!” he protests, waving a hand towards the back of the bus.

“We can, actually. They turned the volume up on the movie and everything,” Louis says, his grin so wide that his face might split from it. Liam shakes his head, about to protest, but Louis just climbs on top of him and kisses him quiet.

Liam knows he should put up more of a protest, but it’s hard to think when Louis is straddling him, nipping gently on his lower lip. Instead, he runs his hands down Louis’ back, resting them against the curves on his hips. He thumbs across the hip bones, pushing his shirt out of the way so he can feel skin. Louis is overheated already, warm and desperate on top of him.

He shoves at Louis’ shirt, skimming his hands over his ribs as he helps him out of it. Louis breaks the kiss to get out of it, crying out when he sits up too much and bumps his head on the top of the bunk. He scowls down at Liam, who can’t help laughing at him.

“Come on then. I’ll kiss it better,” Liam says, dragging him back down. Louis turns his head and Liam presses an exaggerated smooch to the back of his head. “This was your idea, you realize,” he adds.

“And my ideas are always the best,” Louis tells him, trying to keep a serious face but failing miserably. He grins instead and inches forward, crushing his lips against Liam’s again. Louis tastes like the sour gummies the boys have been addicted to since they got over here. Liam licks into his mouth, chasing the taste with his tongue. Louis moans into the kiss, grinding his hips down against him.

And then Louis is tugging at his shirt and they have to move, twisting around in the tiny bunk so they can get it off of Liam. It ends up falling into the middle of the aisle, and Liam knows someone will probably trip on it later, but right now he just doesn’t care. It’s a bit hard to care about anything else when Louis is wrapped around him, his mouth wet and hot against Liam’s and his hands sliding over his sides.

His brain is having enough trouble at the moment, anyway, and he groans when Louis sucks on his lower lip and pulls out of the kiss. Liam tips his head back, exposing his neck to Louis’ clever mouth. He nips and sucks along Liam’s jawline, each scrape of teeth sending lightning through his veins. Louis laps at his birth mark, and Liam lets out a strangled hiss. He has no idea why the spot is so sensitive, but Louis latches on, sucking a love bite on top of it. Liam’s hands move of their own accord, tangling in Louis’ hair and tugging a bit too hard. Louis just grunts into his skin before pulling back and grinning at him.

“This is my favorite,” he tells Liam, tracing the mark with his tongue again.

“You have a favorite birth mark?” Liam asks incredulously. His voice comes out haggard, and he bucks his hips, sighing when he feels the hard press of Louis’ against his thigh.

“I have a favorite everything when it comes to you,” Louis says breathlessly. Liams pulls him back, gets it so he can look into his eyes. They’re dark, his pupils completely blown as he stares back at him.

“That’s just silly,” Liam says, unsure as to why his heart is stuttering in his chest.

“I’d like to think it’s romantic, myself. But I’ll settle for silly,” Louis says, laughing when he kisses him again. And really, that’s something Liam can get behind.

Liam slides his hands down, grinning into the kiss when Louis shivers against him. He cups Louis’ ass, loving the feel of it through his pajama bottoms. There’s not enough skin, though, and his fingers are desperate for it, so Liam breaks the kiss to mumble, “Off.” Louis is apparently on board with that, because he gets them both naked faster than Liam would have imagined possible. They kick their pajamas to the bottom of the bunk and turn back to each other.

It’s all too overwhelming when Louis settles back on top of him, all that warm skin and hard angles pressed up against him. Louis moans, shivering slightly, and Liam leans up on his elbows, chasing the sound with his mouth; pretending he can taste it as he swallows it down.

The whole thing is rushed, but not in a bad way. Louis rocks his hips, his cock sliding against Liam’s, and it spurs him on, making him buck his hips and shove his tongue into Louis’ mouth. The move together, kissing roughly as they rutt against each other. There isn’t enough room to do much else, but the thought that the other guys are _right there_ , could walk in on them at any moment, is kind of awesome.

It’s not slick enough, though, so Liam turns his head, letting Louis attack his neck again as he spits in his hand and slides it between their bodies. It’s an awkward angle, but he manages to get his hand around both of them and starts pumping his fist. Louis loses it, whimpering against his neck and rocking into his hand. He’s hard and hot and feels amazing moving against Liam’s cock like this. He knows he’s not going to last long and speeds up, his hips snapping up into it.

“Liam,” Louis moans, so low that Liam can barely hear it. He’s tense, his body trembling. Liam turns his head and mouths along his collarbone, making him whine more. Without thinking, Liam bites down hard, and Louis cries out, spilling himself over his knuckles. Liam can’t seem him very well in the dim light, but _god_ he can feel him.

It only takes a couple more strokes before Liam’s grunting and coming, covering his hand and their stomachs with it. Louis goes limp on top of him, whimpering as Liam works his hand out from between them and rubs it over Louis’ shoulderblades. He caresses him, smooth movements as he waits for Louis to come back to himself.

“Oh you’re brilliant,” Louis mumbles into his shoulder. “Just brilliant.”

“I’m only half the team,” Liam tells him, which sets Louis into a giggle fit. Liam chuckles and presses a kiss to his temple.

“Just once I would like you to take full credit for something. Stop being so humble,” Louis says, still laughing. He contorts himself so he can reach one of their shirts and cleans off his stomach before doing the same for Liam.

“That’s disgusting,” Liam tells him, really hoping it wasn’t his shirt.

“Yeah, well Harry’s blanket was off limits. Budge over,” Louis says, pushing Liam’s side. He moves over as much as he can and ends up turning on his side and slinging an arm around Louis. 

“There isn’t enough room for two in here,” Liam says, but it’s a heartless protest. Louis’ back is pressed against his chest and it feels way too good to let him go. He wishes he could spend every night like this, actually.

“You won’t let me fall. I know,” Louis says, yawning loudly. Liam just laughs and kisses him one last time, a soft press of lips on the nape of his neck. Louis sighs happily, already falling asleep. Liam knows they should put on some pajamas or something, but it’s not like Harry isn’t naked at every possible chance. Plus, Louis is way too comfortable for his own good, and he just doesn’t feel like moving.


End file.
